Temporal Mechanics
by Ayanna Wildfire
Summary: A new 'bot' enters the Beast Wars, but is she everything she appears to be?


**__**

Disclaimer: Hasbro own the right of the Original Beast Wars crew and everything that goes with them.. This is a story just for the fun of it, it is not for profit. I just a poor college student who wrote this in my spare time. Please don't sue me.  
Wildfire and Davam are my own creations please don't use them without my permission.

****

Temporal Mechanics

Written by: Jubilee Wildfire

****

Prologue:

"You have your mission parameters Major. Good-luck, we're counting on you." An authoritative male voice said.  
"I won't let you down Admiral." A sprightly female voice answered.  
"Systems are Go Admiral. It's now or never!" a third voice spoke up.  
"I'm ready. Phoenix power up, prepare for temporal incursion!" the female said.  
"I'll see you when you get back Major." the admiral said.  
"And you'll still owe me $50 from out last poker game." the Major told the Admiral, "See ya, after I fix the time stream..... Phoenix commence temporal incursion."

A bright light filled the room, followed by a clap of thunder. When the light faded back to normal, the Major was gone.  
****

Two days later,

A splash of light and a loud boom announced the arrival of the Major.  
"Welcome home Major." the Admiral said  
"Its good to be home sir." the Major answered.  
"By the looks of you, thing took a little longer than planned."  
"Yes, the mission was longer, and boy when you read the report, you'll never believe what happened." the Major said, "By the way, you still owe me $50."  
With that the Major left the room laughing.  
She may look older than when she left. Who was she kidding? For her it had been almost 20 years, but for her friends it had only been two days. The stories she was going to tell them, she was sure that only the people who had been there would believe them, but they were real and she would make them believe.  
Smiling the Major went to her room to start on her report.

Rattrap was asleep at the monitors, as usual, when a blinding light and a loud clap of thunder woke him up.  
"Wha' da?" he yelled, "Hey fearless leader ya might wanna come up here."  
"What is it Rattrap?" Optimus asked though the comm. link.  
"I think dat de landlords are back looking for da rent." Rattrap answered.  
"I'm on my way." Optimus said before disconnecting the comm. link  
When Optimus entered the command center he asked, "So?"  
"Well, we have energy spikes all over da sector and thunder an' lighting inside de base. Dat don't seem too natural ta me." Rattrap replied.  
"Other than the one time, have any of them occurred again?" Optimus asked.  
"Nope, just da one time, but den again de aliens don't like doing repeat performances." Rattrap answered.  
"OK. If anything like that happens again, call me. I'm going back to sleep." Optimus said as he headed for his quarters.  
"Sure thing, fearless leader." Rattrap said as he went back to watching the monitors.  
"Stuck watchin' da same old borin' stuff. I gotta stop eatin' dose bananas de boss monkey brings in. De're startin' ta give me nightmares." Rattrap said to himself.  
"You're not having nightmares Rattrap." A voice said.  
"Huh... who said dat?" Rattrap asked as he got out of his chair and began looking for who has spoken.  
  
"I did." Said the voice, a human girl then followed the voice. The girl had fiery red hair that was past her shoulders and was only slightly taller than Rattrap. The girl was wearing a navy blue/black uniform, on the uniform was a bright yellow shoulder patch that was in the shape of an hourglass, with infinity sign thought the middle.  
"An' who exactly are you?" Rattrap asked.  
"Major Paulita 'Wildfire' Versmith. Temporal Mechanic, first-class." Wildfire said.  
"Temporal mechanic? Wha' da slag is dat?" Rattrap asked.  
"Oh I forgot, you wouldn't know." Wildfire replied.  
"Know what? I don't know who da slag you are but I do know dat humans **DON'T** have time travel capabilities." Rattrap said.  
" Not in your timeline. In mine, we do. I am what you might call a time traveler, or even a time monitor. I have my orders to keep the events that led to the Earth/Cybertron Trade Agreement happening."  
"Earth/Cybertron Trade Agreement? What da slag are you talking about?" Rattrap almost yelled.  
"Clam down Rattrap, since I've arrived during the night and I have to check some things out , to make sure that I'm at the right time, I'm going out. I'll be back before dawn, until then, tell no one Rattrap!" Wildfire said.  
"And if the Big Banana asks?" Rattrap inquired.  
"Tell him nothing, when I get back I'll explain everything." Wildfire said as she took off her watch.  
"Phoenix, power up." Suddenly Wildfire's watch changed into a large fire red/yellow bird.  
"Wha da....." Rattrap looked on, his mouth agape.  
"Phoenix, defender mode, prepare for link." Wildfire said.  
"Unit ready." Phoenix replied.  
"Commence link."   
With that said the bird began to envelop Wildfire. Rattrap didn't know what to do so he pulled his weapon waiting for an attack. When the bird had finished consuming the girl, a bot stood looking back at Rattrap.  
"Ease off Rattrap. It's me Wildfire. This is just my cybersuit. The suit allows me to time travel and fight like you guys." Wildfire explained.  
"Why didn't ya say dat before dat thing swallowed ya?"  
"Because the look on your face was priceless. I couldn't help it. From my history tapes, you are the only one here that would be able to take that joke. Sorry, I guess I'll have to update the tapes." Wildfire said jokingly.  
"What do you mean joke?" Rattrap asked.  
"Oh, the history tapes always said that you're the jokester, the wise-cracker, the prankster, etc. I thought that you'd be able to take a joke. Look I've got to get going, see you before dawn Rattrap."  
"Yeah, sure, whatever...Firebird." Rattrap said absentmindedly  
  
Wildfire flew out the blast doors and headed to the landmark that would tell her if she were in the right time. She flew through several sectors before she got her bearings and flew to the spot she was looking for.  
"It's here! I'm in the right time." Wildfire said to herself.  
  
  
Wildfire stood looking at a small stone marker, the landmark she had searched for.  
On the marker were a few Cybertronian words:  
_

To Commemorate A Hero,  
Dinobot Who Gave His Life  
For An Entire Race Of Beings  
He Will Be Missed By All That Knew Him.  
Let His Spark Find Peace In The Matrix.

  
  
_The marker was hidden in the valley where Dinobot had died. The other temporal mechanics had theories on who had made the marker. Most thought that the Maximal team had made it for him to be remembered. Some thought that one maximal had made it for him and didn't tell anyone else, but no one knew who that maximal might have been. Wildfire had a theory, most of the pieces fit, but she wasn't sure and she couldn't ask because it might disrupt the timeline. Wildfire looked at the marker a short time longer and then made her way back to the maximal base.  
  
While Wildfire was gone Rattrap thought about what she had told him.  
"OK Rattrap. She says she's from another timeline, Cybertron and Earth have some sort of Trade Agreement. She says her mission is to make sure nothing happens to dat agreement. She is human dat's for sure. Couldn't be a Pred trick, dey're worse off den we are. Gotta trust her, fer now." Rattrap said as he concluded his analyzing.  
~ "Rattrap... Come in Rattrap." ~ Wildfire said over the comm.  
"Go ahead Bird girl ." Rattrap responded.  
~ "Would you mind Turing off the autoguns? I really don't think it'll help you win the Beast Wars if I'm blown to slag." ~ Wildfire answered.  
" OK, auto guns off-line." Rattrap said.  
~ "Thank you." ~  
Wildfire then glided in to the based and up to the command center.  
"You might want to turn them back on now." Wildfire said  
"Autoguns, back online." Rattrap said.  
"See, I'm back before dawn and I'm ready to explain what it is exactly I'm doing here." Wildfire said cheerfully.  
"Ugh.. how can you be so cheerful? It's a few cycles before dawn an' ya been up half da night." Rattrap moaned.  
" Easy, when I left my time it was early morning, so it's roughly mid- afternoon for me." Wildfire answered with a smile.  
Rattrap grumbled and then said, " Guess I should wake da other up. They'll want ta know what's goin' on."  
"Let them sleep. Its not like I'm going to disappear and leave you to explain why you turned the autoguns off." Wildfire replied  
"An' just how long are ya planning on stayin' here?" Rattrap asked  
"Long enough to fulfill my mission."  
"An' how long is dat?"  
"Long enough." Wildfire answered.  
"Oh, I just love dose specific answers." Rattrap said as he checked the time, 'You gonna hide or are ya gonna stay in plain sight?"  
"I'll be in the shadows, but don't worry, I'll explain everything." Wildfire said to Rattrap as she hid in the near by shadows.  
Soon some of the other Maximals entered the command center waiting for the morning briefing to begin.  
Optimus walked in and noticed that Rattrap was wide-awake, usually he took this time to get a little sleep before the briefing. Something was up.  
Then Optimus noticed that Cheetor wasn't there.  
"Rattrap is Cheetor awake yet?" Optimus asked.  
"Nope the kiddo's still sleeping. You want I should wake him up?" Rattrap asked  
"Sure go ahead, just don't fall asleep on your way there. " Optimus joked.  
"Wouldn't dream of it, besides I like wakin' da kid up. I spend most of the night thinking of new ways to get him be fun ta try some." Rattrap laughed as he went down the lift to the hallway where everyone's quarters were. Suddenly a shadow appeared beside Rattrap.  
"Let me wake Cheetor up, I assure you that you'll get a really good laugh out of it." Wildfire said  
"Go ahead, I wasn't planning on doin' much but playin' my dog barking recording. Silverdolt was nice 'nough ta record fer me." Rattrap said.  
"Good, I should warn you now, my beast-mode is no longer a phoenix, its a panther." Wildfire said as she crept into Cheetor's room. She then laved down beside the bed and played noise that sounded like a battle.   
Cheetor immediately jumped up out of bed and landed on the panther's tail.  
"Yeahooww." Wildfire screamed as she jumped up knocking Cheetor down.  
Cheetor looked up at the panther that had somehow found its way into his room. All of a sudden, the panther licked him and bounded off into the hallway.  
Cheetor could hear Rattrap and someone else laughing.  
"Very funny Ratface. What happened to your barking recording?" Cheetor yelled.  
"If you don't get yer shiny butt up ta da command center, you'll never know." Rattrap yelled back still laughing at the look on Cheetor's face when Wildfire licked him.  
"Hop on Rattrap. I think that everyone deserves to see the look Cheetor gave me when I licked him." Wildfire said as she bounded towards the lift.  
Rattrap, thinking of nothing better to do, hopped on Wildfire's back and activated the lift to take the two of them back to the command center.  
As soon as the lift came to a stop, Wildfire walked towards the command table. Rattrap was still on her back when he said,  
"Da kiddo'll be up soon. An' he's none too happy."  
Rattrap was still laughing at the picture of Wildfire licking Cheetor.  
"Good we'll start.... who is that you're riding on Rattrap?" Optimus asked as he turned around.  
"Rattrap get off me." Rattrap got off as Wildfire had told him to, "My name is Wildfire, but it will be easier to explain everything once Cheetor arrives."  
"Well, I'm here now. I take it that was you who woke me up." Cheetor said as the lift came to a halt.  
"Yes that was me." Wildfire said  
"Next time let Ratface wake me up. At least then I can pounce on him." Cheetor said angrily.  
"You were going to tell us about yourself Ms Wildfire." Optimus said to break the tension that was building.  
"Yes," Wildfire said, "I am Major Paulita 'Wildfire' Versmith. I am a temporal mechanic in the joint Earth/Cybertronian Research Fleet."  
"Earth/Cybertronian Research Fleet? There's no such thing." Rhinox said.  
"No, not yet anyway. I am from a different timeline and I have orders to make sure that no one will alter the timeline that now leads to the Earth/Cybertron Trade Agreement." Wildfire continued.  
"I haven't heard of any such agreement. Can you tell us what year it was when you left Cybertron?" Optimus asked.  
"Sure, it was 2029, standard Earth time."  
"But the Great War was still being fought then. And neither side really had the capabilities for time travel." Cheetor said  
  
"That's true, but that was your timeline. In mine the 'Great War' lasted only until 2020 and research for time traveling had begun five years before the end of the war. By 2023 Humans and Cybertronians were traveling in time. Each person or bot was specially trained for a specific task in order to keep our timeline. We have seen what other timelines look like, be it bias or not, right now our timeline is the best we've seen."  
"Can you tell us your mission?" Black Arachnia asked  
Just as Wildfire was going to answer the Predacons attacked the base.  
"Like we needed them ta show up today." Rattrap gripped  
"Get over it Rattrap. I'm actually looking forward to battling that moronic saurian.. I have to see how well my suit is going to stand up against the Predacon firepower." Wildfire said as she raced towards the blast doors.  
"Ya gonna stay a panther? Or are ya gonna turn back ta a Phoenix?" Rattrap asked.  
" Is there a need for a phyro?" Wildfire asked  
"Yah, ya can take on Inferno, he likes ta burn things." Rattrap replied.  
"OK then, I'll meet you out there." Wildfire said as Rattrap went out the blast doors. "Panther change to Phoenix."  
~Acknowledged~ Wildfire's suit said before it reformed itself into the phoenix mode that it had arrived as in this time.  
~Change Complete~  
"All right, let's go kick Inferno's butt." Wildfire said as she flew out the blast doors and into battle.  
  
The battle wasn't going well. Cheetor had already been injured by Inferno, but Cheetor had been able to shoot Waspinator down first. Rhinox was busy trying to keep the Predacons away from Cheetor so that he wouldn't be further damaged.  
Silverbolt was busy keeping Tarantulas away from Black Arachnia who was fighting with Quickstrike. That left Optimus and Megatron, and Rampage to Rattrap.  
Optimus was wondering where Wildfire was when a fiery bird flew out of the base and straight towards Inferno.  
Inferno tried to burn the bird but somehow the bird wasn't burnt and in fact the bird was directing the flames around itself as a shield from stray shots.  
Suddenly the fireshield was gone and Inferno was falling to the ground severely damaged and badly burnt.  
It was then that Megatron noticed the new member of the Maximals.  
"Retreat!" Megatron bellowed as he flew away from the Maximal's volcano base, "This isn't over Primal. Quickstrike get Inferno, Tarantulas get Waspinator. I'll be back Primal."  
Rampage, who was giving cover fire, launched one last missile before he left. Rampaged was pleased when he saw the last missile hit the new maximal.  
Wildfire was falling fast. Rattrap noticed that she was trying to pull up but was having difficulty, he was relieved when Optimus flew up and caught her. Optimus then flew over to Cheetor, picked him up and flew into the base.  
Rattrap changed to his beast mode and followed Optimus in.  
  
Optimus was about to put the fiery bird in the CR chamber when Rattrap came speeding into the room.  
"Rattrap... help me..." Wildfire said weakly.  
"Huh, oh sure flames, what da ya need me ta do?" Rattrap asked.  
"That last shot damaged the link, I can't get out. ... There's an external escape mechanism,... the symbols on my shoulders..... press them."   
  
Rattrap took Wildfire from a confused Optimus and looked at the bird's shoulders. Sure enough the symbol he had noticed on her black uniform had split. The infinity symbol was on one side and the hourglass on the other. Rattrap pressed both symbols until he heard a click. Then gears began to move and slowly the battle suit gave way to reveal the red haired young woman that Rattrap had met earlier.  
When Paulita was completely freed from her cybersuit she nearly fell on her face. She would have if Rattrap hadn't caught her.  
"Thanks R.T." Paulita said as she regained her balance.  
"No problem, fire feathers" Rattrap replied.  
"It seems that we have a human in disguise." Rhinox said with a laugh.  
"Wha... oh yes, I guess I am." Paulita replied with a chuckle, " Wait until Cheetor finds out. He'll be surprised, to say the least."  
"Rattrap, would you care to explain where exactly Wildfire is and who this is." Optimus said pointing towards Paulita.  
"Huh, oh sure boss monkey. This is Wildfire. She's da human part of dat suit over dere." Rattrap said.  
"Well excuuusssse me. I do happen to have a personality here. Man, they always think that I'm just some sort of machine. I tell ya, I get no respect!" Phoenix complained.  
"Phoenix....." Paulita said.  
"Yah, wadda ya want?" Phoenix replied.  
"....repair mode. " Paulita told her cybersuit.  
"Figures, just when I thought I'd get some respect. I mean you are the odd one out here." Phoenix gripped.  
"NOW Phoenix."  
"Acknowledged." Phoenix said as she went into her repair mode.  
"Sorry, she gets like that from time to time." Paulita said  
"Nice of ya ta warn me " Rattrap told Paulita.  
"I was about to when the Predacons attacked. To answer Optimus' question, yes I am Paulita 'Wildfire' Versmith, but call me Wildfire it's easier. I thought my name might have given away my true nature." Wildfire said.  
"You still haven't answered my question human. What is your mission?" Black Arachnia said as she and Silverbolt entered the command center.  
"Some of you may not like the idea of what I'm going to tell you, but it has to be said. I have to give you some background first. In my time there are no Decptacons, no Predacons, No Autobots or Maximals."  
"How can that be there has to be at least one of those factions." Rhinox said.  
"No there isn't, because there are only Cybertronians. During the last few years of the 'Great War', Deceptacons either became Autobots or were destroyed by human resistance fighters. In the end there was no need for factions, just political parties. Cybertron adapted the best parts of the human democratic system and made a new system of their own. The 'Cybertronian Elder' oversees everything that goes on but can be annexed on a decision if the 'Council of Representatives' doesn't agree. But enough of the history lesson.  
  
My mission is to see that the original Megatron's spark is damaged and weakened so that during one of the battles with the Autobots, Megatron will die, thus causing the paradox that leads to my timeline. Other time mechanics are making sure that during other key events that things will go according to our history tapes and the paradox will continued until the time that I left. Then when it get to the time when your Megatron and his troops and you and you Maximals are to leave and land here on ancient Earthy, the head mechanic is ensuring that all the details go according to plan, so as to continue the paradox. Any other questions?" Wildfire asked  
"It couldn't be that simple." Rhinox said.  
"No, it isn't but we must have succeeded somewhat because I'm still here." Wildfire said.  
"But are you affected be the paradox if you're outside your true time?" Rhinox asked.  
"I'm not sure." Wildfire answered  
"Then how do you know you succeeded?" Rhinox asked  
"Because if we didn't, there is no way I could be here in the first place."  
"I don't buy it! How do we know that you aren't just from farther in the future?" Black Arachnia asked.  
"Simply, you don't. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion Black Arachnia, yours just happens to be negative towards me. I'll live!" Wildfire said, the last sentence with sarcasm.  
"I like her style." Rattrap said, then ducked behind Rhinox as Black Arachnia shot a venomous look his way.  
"I like you about as much as I like the mouse, human. Don't press you luck." Black Arachnia hissed.  
"OK people, we have to repair the damage to the base. Silverbolt, stand guard. Rattrap, Black Arachnia, survey the damage. Rhinox, coordinate the efforts, and put Cheetor to work as soon as he's out of the CR chamber. Wildfire, come with me." Optimus said handing out the work assignments.  
  
As everyone went to work, Optimus led Wildfire towards the mess hall.  
"I assume that you have some questions that you want answered." Wildfire said.  
"Yes, I do. But you must be hungry. I'm taking you to the mess hall so you can get something to eat and I can ask my questions." Optimus replied.  
"Thank-you, Optimus. Yes, I am hungry, but I don't consume energon too well." Wildfire told the Maximal leader.  
"I realize that, but Rhinox has collected several native plants that we occasionally use for food." Optimus explained as he and Wildfire entered the mess hall.  
Wildfire looked in awe at the arrangement of native Earth plants that were in the mess hall. Rhinox must have rigged a system that gave the plants light and water because the plants looked to be thriving in the base. There were several varieties of beans, peas, tomatoes and corn. There was something that looked like apples but the tree was too small. And in the corner was a creeping vine that had wonderful smelling flowers on it.  
  
As soon as Wildfire had filled her tray with a variety of different foods, she and Optimus sat down at one of the tables in the room.  
"OK Optimus, what is it you want to know?" Wildfire asked.  
"Why did you have Rattrap stop me from putting you into the CR chamber?"  
"Well, if I was still in Phoenix when you put her into the CR chamber, then I would become more of a cybog rather than a human with a highly sophisticated battle suit. And if I couldn't get out and you had to put me in a second time, my body would become like a spark and I would pretty much cease to exist." Wildfire explained.  
"That sounds drastic." Optimus said," I can see why, now, you had Rattrap stopped me, but why Rattrap?"  
"Rattrap already knew that I was human and he realized that I was in trouble when I got hit because I couldn't pull up, and so he followed you in here." Wildfire explained  
"OK. During the battle what was that you did with the fire?"  
"Phoenix has a heat shield that protects me from fire and redirects it around. Then when the pressure is greatest she can use it as a weapon. Like what I did to Inferno." Wildfire told the Maximal commander.  
"An interesting weapon. I'm sure Inferno will not forget you anytime soon." Optimus said.  
"Especially since Phoenix branded him at the same time." Wildfire said smiling.  
"Branded!?!"  
"Yeah, Phoenix has an interesting sense of humor. She likes to brand bots with her fire. Don't ask me why, she won't even explain it to me." Wildfire said.  
"Can you explain to me then, how it is that your suit has two different beast-modes?" Optimus asked.  
"It has more than two beast-modes Optimus. Phoenix can change into any beast I scan. You see, Phoenix is a prototype. The first cybersuit that has a personality of its own, though Phoenix can't do much without me directing her, and I'm pretty much useless here without her." Wildfire said.  
"A symbiosis. One cannot live without the other." Optimus said as he realized what Wildfire was saying.  
"Yes, Phoenix has all the fire power, but I'm the one who knows how to work that fire power best."  
"About your mission....." Optimus began  
"Before you say anything. Yes, I do realize the consequences, I have weighed the options and yes I am going to fulfill my mission. It's one life, for millions. Didn't you just risk your life to save Maximal and Predacon alike from the planet buster?" Wildfire asked Optimus.  
"Yes, I did. And I'm glad you realize what you're doing, but I was going to ask, how long do you think you'll be here, and hoe long do you think it will take to complete your mission." Optimus said.  
"Oh.... to answer your first question, long enough. To the second, I'm not sure." Wildfire said  
"You don't know, or won't say?" Optimus asked.  
"I honestly don't know Optimus. I know some of the events that will tell me when the best time to accomplish my mission will be. But, I have to wait for those events. One of the first temporal mechanics witnessed my arrival here and reported it to her superior. The entire governmental section started on a search for me. When they finally found me, I was only 7 years old. I've gone through 10 intensive years of studying and memorizing temporal formulas. That's how I wound up here."  
"Interesting, you're around the same, comparative, age as Cheetor." Optimus said.  
"Yep, I am. But don't worry, I'm very professional on the battlefield. Off the battle field, that's a different story." Wildfire said.  
"Well, dat sounds, ta me, like da kiddo." Rattrap said as he entered the mess hall.  
"But, as you can see Rattrap, I am NOT Cheetor, but.... Phoenix, power up and come to me." Wildfire said to her watch.  
"Dat's an interesting little device ya got dere." Rattrap said pointing at Wildfire's watch.  
"Yes it is, isn't it."  
Phoenix flew into the mess hall just then.  
"Yeah Wildfire, what do you need?" Phoenix asked.  
"Are you hungry?" Wildfire asked  
"Yes! Anything good here?"  
"There are some pomegranates near the corner." Wildfire told her cybersuit.  
"Pomegranates!! Let me at'em!" Phoenix said as she flew over and grabbed a few.  
"Phoenix, can you mimic the other Maximals?" Wildfire asked.  
"Hmmp... Yes" Phoenix said as she swallowed a bite of one of the pomegranates she had picked. "Why? Who do you want me to imitate?"  
"Cheetor."  
"Haven't you done enough to him today? I mean that panther trick you pulled this morning was bad enough." Phoenix said between bites.  
"Phoenix, you should know better. The history tapes say otherwise." Wildfire explained  
"What do you mean the history tapes say otherwise?" Optimus asked.  
"You'll see. Phoenix change to Cheetar." Wildfire said  
"Awww do I have to? Cheetor's too nice a bot to torment." Phoenix said.  
"Yes, and do It quick, he's probably on his way right now." Wildfire replied  
"OK, OK "  
As soon as Phoenix had relented she began to change into a perfect replica of Cheetor.  
~Change Complete~  
  
Almost right after Phoenix changed to Cheetar, Cheetor came into the mess hall to tell Optimus that the last few repairs to the base were finished. Cheetor almost yelled in surprise to see a duplicate of himself staring back at him.  
"Um... BigBot...who's that?" Cheetor asked Optimus.  
"Explain yourself, you copycat!" Cheetar exclaimed.  
"I'm not the copy, you are!" exclaimed Cheetor.  
Rattrap was looking on with Wildfire. He began to snicker at the fact that Phoenix was doing a really good job at being Cheetor.  
"Be quiet Rattrap, or you'll give away the punch-line." Wildfire told Rattrap in a whisper.  
"I can't help it. Dis is too good." Rattrap replied in a snicker.  
"This isn't funny Rattrap!" exclaimed both Cheetor and Cheetar at the same time.  
"Dat's it I can't stand dis any longer! Dis is just too funny." Rattrap said before he bust out in laughter.  
Wildfire shook her head and looked at Rattrap. He had ruined a perfectly good prank by laughing before the real punch line came.  
"I guess I have to stop the joke now." Wildfire said, "Cheetar change to Phoenix."  
The duplicate began to change right before Cheetor's eyes. It changed into the bird that had flown out of the base during the battle with the Predacons.  
"But you're that bird.....How did you do that?" Cheetor asked  
"She did it because I told her to." Wildfire said as she came out of the shadows that she had been standing in.  
"Who are you?" Cheetor asked.  
"Obviously no one told ya dat Wildfire was a human." Rattrap said.  
"OH man you mean that, SHE" Cheetor said, pointing towards Wildfire, "is a human time traveler?"  
"Yes, I am. Phoenix is my cybersuit, and my transportation." Wildfire said.  
"Whatever. BigBot, the repairs are finished and Silverbolt and Black Arachnia are standing guard outside." Cheetor said as he left the mess hall angry at Wildfire.  
"OK, I'm going back up to the command center to see what areas are needing patrol. Is it all right if I send you out Wildfire?" Optimus asked.  
"Sure thing Optimus. Just tell me where and I get going." Wildfire answered.  
"Um, fearless leader, won't she need a guide?" Rattrap asked.  
"OK Rattrap, you can go with her, if it's all right with Wildfire." Optimus said as the trio walked into the command center.  
"Optimus, there are a couple sectors that need patrolling, I already sent Cheetor out to sector Delta, the other sector is Phi." Rhinox told Optimus  
"OK Wildfire you heard the assignment." Optimus said  
"Consider us good as gone." Wildfire said as she linked with her cybersuit and grabbed Rattrap by the tail.  
  
Seconds later Wildfire and Rattrap were on their way to Sector Phi.  
"Do ya mind if I sit on ya flame feathers? I don't like bein' hung by my tail." Rattrap said  
"Oh sure, go ahead." Wildfire said. Then she flung Rattrap up in the air and flew under him so he would be on her back.  
"Yaiiii!" Rattrap yelled, "Ya know ya're just as bad as da kiddo."  
"Whatever you say Rattrap. So where exactly is Sector Phi?" Wildfire replied.  
"Over ta ya're left fire lady." Rattrap told Wildfire, "Do ya mind if I ask ya a question?"  
"No, go ahead, it'll make patrol go faster." Wildfire said.  
"What was it that you had to check out to make sure that you were in da right time?" Rattrap asked.  
"A landmark that was found several years after the Autobot awoke." Wildfire replied  
"But what was dis landmark?" Rattrap asked.  
"It might disturb the timeline if I told you." Wildfire told Rattrap.  
"Look ya oversized Bunsen burner, I tracked ya last night. I know dat ya went ta da valley Dinobot died in, so tell me what was dere, dat told ya dat you were in da right time." Rattrap said angrily.  
"If I told you, I would disrupt the timeline Rattrap. I CAN'T tell you." Wildfire said exasperated.  
Both Rattrap and Wildfire were silent for a few minutes.  
"Was it da marker?" Rattrap asked quietly  
"Huh... what did you just say?" Wildfire asked.  
"Da marker, was dat the landmark?" Rattrap said again just barely louder.  
"Yes, that was the landmark. How did you know about it?" Wildfire asked Rattrap  
"Because I was da one who put it dere." Rattrap said  
"No one else knows, do they?" Wildfire asked. "I was right!" Wildfire thought.  
"No, no one knows." Rattrap said.  
"Then don't worry, no one will know. I won't tell them anything." Wildfire said.  
"Thanks Wildfire." Rattrap replied.  
  
While the two were talking, neither had noticed Waspinator fly up behind them.  
"Wassspinator having better day. Two sssilly maxximalss not looking where they are going. Oh happy day." Waspinator said to himself, before shot two stinger missiles at the pair.  
One of the stingers missed Rattrap, but the other hit Wildfire.  
"Owww, that hurt." Wildfire said.  
"You OK, Wildfire?" Rattrap asked.  
"Oh sure, I've just been hit by one of Waspinator's stingers and my wings are damaged. Yeah I'm just fine. Now would you mind getting the bug off my tail?" Wildfire said sarcastically.  
"I got 'im." Rattrap said as he turned and fired his gun at Waspinator. The third shot hit the giant wasp sending him falling to the ground.  
"Why doesss universsse hate Wassspinator?" Waspinator said as he fell.  
"Rattrap, I can't carry you much farther, my wings are too damaged. I NEED to land." Wildfire said.  
"OK fire feathers, try fer dat clearing over dere, I'll call fer backup."  
~"Rattrap to base, come in Big Green."~  
~"Rhinox here, what's wrong?"~  
~"Da firebird and I need some help, she been hit by Waspinator and we're goin' down, some where 'round coordinates 24,86. We could use some backup.~  
~"Optimus is on his way."~  
~"Thanks hornhead. Rattrap out."~  
"OK we've got backup comin'." Rattrap said.  
"Good... we're going to need it." Wildfire said tiredly.  
"Don't fall asleep on me birdlady. I need you to get me down to da ground in one piece." Rattrap told Wildfire.  
"Don't worry Rattrap, we're half-way down now. That was the easy part, now comes the hard part." Wildfire said as she brought her wings up so that she would drop even farther.  
  
The duo dropped several meters in a few seconds. Wildfire then struggled to slow them down by opening her wings. Rattrap seeing what she was trying to do helped her by pushing her wings wide open, just in time to land gently on the ground.  
As soon as Rattrap was off her back, Wildfire collapsed to the ground.  
"Ya goin' ta be OK fire girl?" Rattrap asked.  
"Yes, but I'm just sooo tired. I need to sleep." Wildfire answered.  
"Dis ain't good." Rattrap thought. "Oh no ya don't! You can't fall asleep." Rattrap said.  
"Why not?....I got *yawn* you to the ground... didn't I?" an extremely tired Wildfire said.  
"Because ya might not wake up. Dat's why." Rattrap told her.  
"Optimus will be here soon. I'll wake up when he gets here." Wildfire said as she drifted off to sleep.  
"Yah, and what happens if ya don't? Eh, flames, what den?" Rattrap asked.  
"It's no use Rattrap. She's asleep already." Phoenix said.  
"Den why are ya still talkin'?" Rattrap asked.  
"How soon they forget. You're talkin' to Phoenix, Rattrap. When Wildfire's awake, we're Wildfire. When she's asleep, she puts me on guard and we're Phoenix." Phoenix explained to Rattrap.  
"An' just how am I supposed to know the difference?" Rattrap asked annoyed that there was too much about these two (Phoenix and Wildfire) that he didn't know.  
"You're not. I was designed so that there wouldn't be a difference. It wouldn't be the best if the enemy knew when your organics were sleeping." Phoenix said.  
"Yah, dat makes sense. But what if she's hurt? We don't have anyway of takin' care of her." Rattrap said.  
"Don't worry. I took most of the damage. The few injuries she has are minor. The main reason she's asleep is because it has been almost 20 hours since she's slept. She wanted to get over the time lag." Phoenix said.  
"Poor thing, she must have been really hungry when da Boss Monkey took he ta da messhall." Rattrap said.  
"She probably was but, now she's sleeping peacefully. So let her be. As soon as we get back to base, I'll fix what injuries I can, but she'll need rest to recover." Phoenix told Rattrap.  
"Dere's just one problem whit dat. Dere ain't no beds fer humans back at da base." Rattrap pointed out.  
"Well, we're in a forest clearing. Gather some leaves up and some soft dirt. I can use those when we get back to make a makeshift bed for Wildfire." Phoenix said.  
Rattrap gathered some leaves and dirt up but he didn't have anything to carry them in. Fortunately Optimus arrived and after Rattrap explained to him why they needed the leaves and dirt, Optimus scooped up what was needed for the bed, waited until Phoenix and Rattrap had jumped on and flew back to base.  
  
As soon as the trio entered the base, Optimus took them to a room that Phoenix and Wildfire could use as quarters. After putting the dirt and leaves down Optimus left the room. Rattrap stayed and helped Phoenix as best he could.  
"OK the bed's finished. Rattrap I need you to release Wildfire. I can't do it because I need to have a password." Phoenix said.  
"OK"  
Rattrap released Wildfire and gently put her on the bed of leaves.  
"It's done. Anything else ya want me ta do Phoenix?" Rattrap asked.  
"Yes. Please keep an eye on her. I need to repair the damage to my wings, so I'll be in repair mode." Phoenix said.  
"Sure thing fire feathers." Rattrap answered.  
With the knowledge that Rattrap was going to watch over Wildfire, Phoenix went into repair mode.  
Rattrap looked at Wildfire, making sure that she was breathing.  
"Yep, she's sleepin'. She looks peaceful all right. What Cheetor wouldn't do ta be able ta get back at her now." Rattrap thought.  
Wildfire was having sweet dreams of all her friends back in the future.  
  
~The Admiral. He was always like a father to me, even before dad died.  
Mom, she was so proud when she learned that I would be a time mechanic.  
The gang at HQ. What jokers they could be, but they were always the best of friends.  
Davam. He was soo cute. It was hard to imagine that he was going to be her husband, as soon as she got back from this mission.  
_"Davam 'Rattrap' Versmith reporting for duty sir." Davam said to the Admiral.  
"Davam, I want you to show this young girl around. She is going to be our ancient Earth mechanic." The Admiral said gesturing towards the young girl who was hiding behind him.  
"She's quite young. Are you sure she's the one?" Davam asked.  
"Yes. Paulita here is the one who is going to be the temporal mechanic that starts the whole thing." The Admiral said.  
"Well then Miss Paulita. Let me show you around." Davam said as he held out his hand for her to take.  
Tentatively Paulita took Davam's hand and he lead he thought the complex that she was going to call home.  
Davam showed Paulita the classroom, the courtyard, the mess hall, the rec. room, the pool, the command room, and finally her personal room.  
"And this is your room Paulita. Some of the other girls will come by later to help you decorate." Davam told the young Paulita.  
"Thank-you for showing me around Davam. It was very nice of you." Paulita said politely  
"For you Miss, I would do anything." Davam said as he bowed to Paulita.  
Paulita giggled. "Davam is so funny. I hope we can be good friends." She thought.  
Suddenly alarms were ringing in the hall.  
"Davam... what's going on?" a scared Pauilta asked.  
"I don't know. But I want you to stay here until I come back. Lock the door. I'll ring the bell three times to let you know that it's me. OK?" Davam said.  
"Do you have to leave? I'm scared." Paulita said  
"I have to find out what's going on. As soon as I do that, I'll come back and tell you what's going on OK?" Davam said trying to calm Paulita's fears.  
"I want to stay with you." Paulita said.  
"Don't worry. I'll be right back and no one can get in here unless you let them in. I promise, I'll come right back." Davam said as he walked out the door.  
"Noooo... Davam... please don't leave me! Please... Davam!?!?" Paulita yelled.~  
_   
"Nooo... Davam... please don't leave me! Don't leave me... please." Paulita yelled in her sleep.  
Rattrap didn't know what was going on. One minute Wildfire was peaceful as a dove, the next she was thrashing around like a wild animal.  
Rattrap gently shook Wildfire hoping to wake her up. When gentle shakes didn't work, Rattrap shook her hard.  
"Oh... come on fire girl... wake up." Rattrap said.  
"Huh... Davam?... wha... wher... no..." Wildfire said as she woke up.  
"Hey... take it easy. Ya had a bad dream. Everything's OK now. Ya're awake." Rattrap said.  
"Oh, if only it were a dream Rattrap. No, what I just experienced was a memory." Wildfire said sadly.  
"Want ta talk about it?"  
"You're so much like him, yet you're so different." Wildfire said.  
"Davam?"  
"Yeah, Davam, my fiancée. As soon as I complete my mission I'll be marrying him." Wildfire said.  
"Ya miss him don't ya?" Rattrap asked.  
"Yes, Him and the others. I miss them so much." Wildfire said as she started to cry.  
"Hey, don't start the waterworks yet, ya only been gone a day or two." Rattrap said.  
"Oh, you don't understand Rattrap. When I go back I'll be 20 years older. It's historic fact. My friends are going to miss 20 years of my life!" Wildfire said as she continued to cry.  
"Tell me about them." Rattrap said.  
"Who? My friends?"  
"Yeah."  
"They can be real pranksters when they want to be. One time we took apart an old car, took all the pieces in to the Admiral's office and put the car back together. The Admiral wasn't happy, but he said if we wanted to get some hands on work we could help repair some of the time and battle suits." Wildfire said as she remembered the memory.  
"Dis guy, Davam, you love'em don't ya."  
"He's a really nice guy, but you should know that already." Wildfire said.  
"Why's dat?"  
"Cause you're Davam 'Rattrap' Versmith." Wildfire said.  
"Sorry ta burst yer bubble dere firehide, but I'm not dat guy. Never heard of him before ya said his name." Rattrap told the time traveler.  
"There's only one way that could happen... Phoenix power up!" Wildfire said urgently.  
"What is it?" Phoenix asked.  
"Scan for dimensional variances." Wildfire told her cybersuit.  
"Scanning... dimensional variance detected." Phoenix said  
"How bad?" Wildfire asked.  
"0.1" Phoenix answered.  
"Damn! A whole 10 dimensions. I thought there wasn't suppose to be any jumps that big." Wildfire said as she slumped down on her bed.  
  
"What's happened?" Rattrap asked, concerned that Wildfire might start crying again.  
"Time travel is tricky. If you make one wrong calculation it can throw you off by a century, or in my case, several dimensions." Wildfire explained.  
"So what now?" Rattrap asked.  
"I go on a quest. I have to find my true dimension."  
"Do you have to go right away?" Rattrap asked.  
"The sooner I leave, the sooner I'll find my dimension. And the sooner I can accomplish my mission." Wildfire said sadly.  
"Well, I guess someone's gonna have ta tell de Boss Monkey about yer sudden departure." Rattrap said as he stood up to leave.  
Wildfire stood up. "I'll explain it to everyone. Could you get them together in the command center? I'll be there shortly, there's something I have to do first." Wildfire said.  
"Sure thing Wildfire." Rattrap said as he left the room.  
" Phoenix, activate holo recorders. I have to leave a message... and a marker." Wildfire said.  
"Ready when you are." Phoenix said.  
"Rattrap, I haven't known you long, but I'm going to miss you. You may not be Davam, but I consider you one of my greatest friends..."  
  
"So Rattrap, what is this about?" Optimus asked.  
"Well, fearless leader, I'll have ta let Wildfire explain it. She's da only one who really understands what's goin' on." Rattrap said  
"So where is she?" Cheetor asked.  
"I'm right here." Wildfire said as she rode the lift up to the command center.  
"Well?" Optimus said.  
"I have to leave. I'm not suppose to be here." Wildfire said.  
"But you said that you had to start a time paradox." Rhinox said.  
"Yes, and I do. But not in this dimension." Wildfire told the Maximals.  
"When do you leave?" Optimus asked.  
"As soon as possible." Was Wildfire's answer  
"I understand. Do you need us to make any preparations?" Rhinox asked.  
"Nope. Just be ready to cover your eyes or optics. My leaving might be a little bright." Wildfire said.  
"You'll be missed." Optimus said.  
" I know. Rattrap, this is for you." Wildfire said, handing Rattrap a holo-rod.  
"What's dis?" Rattrap asked.  
"It's a holo-rod. You've been like my friends were back home Rattrap. The holo is so you'll remember me. Don't lose it." Wildfire said.  
" I won't firegirl." Rattrap said accepting the holo-rod.  
"Get ready to cover your eyes." Wildfire said as Phoenix linked with her.  
"Farewell, my friends. I hope to return someday." Wildfire said as a ball of light surrounded her.  
In a flash of blinding light Wildfire was gone.  
"Rattrap's got a girlfriend." Cheetor sang before Rattrap left the room.  
" Ease up on him Cheetor." Optimus said.  
"Why BigBot? He's always making fun of us." Cheetor replied.  
" I know. But he's just lost another friend. He doesn't need to be reminded of it." Optimus said  
"Whatever you say BigBot."  
  
Rattrap hurried to his room so that he could take a look at the holo Wildfire had given him. As soon as he got onto his room, he pulled out his holo-projector and put the holo-rod in. The holo-rod began to play and Wildfire began to talk.  
"Rattrap, I haven't known you long, but I'm going to miss you. You may not be Davam but...."  
  
**EPILOGUE:  
**There was a blinding flash of light and then Wildfire appeared.  
"Now where am I?" Wildfire asked herself.  
"Oh, I think you're in trouble." a voice answer her.  



End file.
